


Boring

by piggy09



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Friendship, Gen, no seriously this fic more like how many times can I say Despair, slight descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyubey is boring boring <i>boring</i>, thinks Junko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the Dangan Ronpa kink meme. 
> 
> Prompt: "Junko interacting with QB. Because those two would get along so damn well."
> 
> I really wanted to write the two of them giggling about Despair, but that didn't happen. Oh well. There's always time later. 
> 
> Concrit appreciated! c:

Kyubey is boring boring _boring_ , thinks Junko. 

Its face never moves, its voice never fluctuates or trembles -- even a little! -- as it drones on and on about magical girls and soul gems and yadda yadda yadda. She can't puzzle out if it has a mask or if that's all it is. Either way, it's dull. What's the point of only having one mask, anyway? _Boring_.

But the little beastie sure knows a lot about Despair! Even if its voice is monotonously cheerful, the sheer magnitude of the Despair it talks about leaves her giggling and light-headed with glee. Oh, to let an entire universe fall to glorious, soul-crushing Despair! How beautiful is that? So she lets it hang around. On her shoulder, in her hair, curling sinuously around her ankles. Sometimes she imagines tripping over it and falling, her head cracking open and a deep red seeping into the pavement. Now, that would be Despair-inducing, wouldn't it? For such a Despairing girl to be killed by a source of deep Despair? How wonderful!

She's tried killing it a couple times. It doesn't comment past a sugary-sweet scolding, no matter what clever executions she dreams up for it (ungrateful little rat), but it's worth it for the Despair she feels at its lack of results. It sure got boring after a while, though! There's only so much blood she can stomach, upupupu.

They've settled into a sort of friendship, she guesses. If a Super High School Level Despair girl like herself is even capable of friendship! Kyubey pretends it wants her to make the contract, but they both know the amount of Despair she's radiating is too valuable to be snuffed out. She introduces it to her sister (Mukuro shoots it point-blank, and Junko laughs until she falls down), and tells it about her ultra-Despair-inducing plans as she styles and restyles her hair. It doesn't say anything, but its tail moves back and forth, back and forth.

Kyubey is boring. But it's nice to have around.


End file.
